Continuing 50 Shades
by ChloeWhite5090
Summary: This story picks up a few years after Fifty Shades Freed. It is just the life of Ana and Christian how I picture it. I'm writing this for fun, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

I finished the trilogy and wanted more, so I decided to start writing a fanfic in my free-time. I've never done this before and I am not a professional writer. I just wanted to do this for fun. Review are welcome if you feel the need to comment. The characters and background belong to E.L. James.

Chapter 1

I heard a knock on my office door. "Come in." Hannah peeked in and smiled "Mr. Grey is here to see you. Shall I send him in?"

My heart rate picked up at the sound of his name. "Yes. Thank you Hannah." Today is our 4 year anniversary. I still can't believe so much time has passed since I stumbled into Christian Grey's office. Hell, I still can't believe I'm married to Christian Grey, High-Powered CEO and Billionaire. At times I worried after the newness of everything wore off we would get bored with each other, but as each day passed, and I still got butterflies when I thought about my beautiful husband, I realized I had nothing to worry about.

I watched Christian as he sauntered towards my too-large office at Grey Publishing, which was renovated shortly after Christian took ownership. He insisted I let him remodel the place, claiming that the company needed a fresh look now that it was under new ownership, but I knew he really just wanted me to have an office large enough to show my status in the company.

He entered clad in his signature designer suit, tousled copper hair, and glowing grey eyes. Would I ever tire of ogling my husband? "Good afternoon Mrs. Grey."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey" I replied to him, saying his name as if it were a song.

He closed the distance between us and encircled his arms around my waste. "Happy Anniversary Anastasia," He whispered.

"Need I remind you, Mr. Grey, that you've already wished me a happy anniversary?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten this morning," he smirked, "but I just wanted to say it again. Happy anniversary." Christian let the words roll off his tongue before placing his lips on my mouth and claiming what was his.

When he finally broke contact, I was out of breath. "So, what brings my husband to my place of work this lovely afternoon?"

"Do I need a reason other than I wanted to see my beautiful wife?"

I tried to control the ridiculous smile on my face before responding to my husband's question. "As a matter of fact, that is a perfectly acceptable reason."

He smiled back with an equally ridiculous grin "However, although that is part of the reason, it's not the only reason. I wanted to start the weekend early, and considering I'm the boss I decided to do just that. Are you ready for an unforgettable weekend baby?"

Still in his embrace, I leaned in and kissed my husband before nodding "yes." I gathered my things into my briefcase and reached for Christian's hand. He lead me out of the office and into the awaiting Audi SUV. Christian opened my door for me before joining me in the back seat.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grey." Taylor glanced back at me and smiled.

I cheerily replied, "Hello Taylor." I gave up trying to get him to call me Ana over a year ago.

As we drove off, Christian and I were fairly silent. He sat caressing my hand in his. I just sat there in complete jubilee thinking about how great my life is. I snapped out of my reverie and took in the view outside the window. The buildings looked foreign. This was not the regular route home nor the way to Escala. I looked up at Christian, "where are we going?"

I could see the excitement in my husband's eyes. "Oh my Ana, always hungry for information."

Just then the car came to a stop in front of the Seattle Central Library. "Do you have a library book to return Mr. Grey?"

Christian chuckled "No, I do not." Getting out of the car, Christian stuck out his hand towards me, "Trust me?"

I took hold of his outstretched hand "Always."

We walked towards the doors and I noticed Sawyer standing at the entrance. There was no one in sight and I wondered why that was. Surely the library should be busier at 5pm. We walked into the large building and I felt tears coming on. In front of me, in the deserted library was a tartan blanket surrounded by candles. Next to the blanket was our pic-nic basket. I looked up into my favorite grey eyes but couldn't manage to say anything.

"You like it?"

"I love it. Like I love you." His hands rubbed the tears welling in my eyes and he kissed me chastely.

"Anastasia Grey, the last four years have been, without a doubt, the best of my existence. I have enjoyed every second of my life with you. You've given me so much to be thankful for-our two perfect children, your constant love and support, and so much more. Thank you for being everything I need and for giving me a reason to be happy every day."

Fighting back tears of happiness, I managed to choke out my husband's name before receiving another kiss. This one deepened and it took all my strength to remember we were in the public library and pull away. "Shall we sit down?"

Christian pulled me to our little spot on the floor. As we got closer I noticed the candles were the little electric kind you find at craft stores, which made sense because even though Christian probably paid a hefty sum to close down the library for the evening, open flames were most likely prohibited no matter how much money he had.

After finishing our delicious meal, prepared by Mrs. Jones, I just sat against my husband savoring the closeness. He gently played with my hair with one hand and held me with his other. I finally broke the comfortable silence, "You really outdid yourself tonight Mr. Grey."

"Is that so?"

"It is. If this is what I get for our fourth Anniversary, I can't wait to see what you pull off for our fiftieth." I let a quiet giggle escape my mouth.

Christian sighed in contentment "I never tire of hearing you giggle Anastasia." And with that he shifted onto his knees and pushed me to the ground. I stared hungrily at the man hovering above me. "If you think I'm giving you too much, we can just call it a night. I can reschedule the rest of my plans for an anniversary a few decades into the future."

I gulped "That is quite a long time to wait."

"The best things in life are worth waiting for."

"I prefer living in the moment."

"Well if that's what you want," and without a moment's hesitation, Christian crushed his lips upon mine and we were lost.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick second chapter before I continue prepping for finals. Glad everyone likes it. It's fun to write!

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming into our bedroom. Turning onto my back I notice Christian isn't on his side of the bed. I lay there for a bit thinking about last night. My husband really knows how to show me a good time. As I'm replaying last night's sexcapades, I'm jolted from my reverie as the door flies open and my son comes bouncing into the bedroom followed by Christian with Phoebe in his arms.

"Mommy!" Teddy yells as he jumps onto the bed and into my arms. "Daddy said we having waffles for breakfast, but not until you wake up."

I hug my three year old tightly to my chest, "Well then, I better get out of bed so we can eat."

"Can I help Mrs. Jones make the waffles mommy?"

I smile. "Why don't you go ask her?"

Teddy runs out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. Phoebe whines and reaches her hands towards me, and I reach out to take her from Christian. She smiles and nuzzles her head into my chest. "Good morning baby girl." I place a gentle kiss on her soft hair and she smiles a shy smile and lays her head back down. I walk with Christian to the kitchen and see Teddy helping Gale set the table. I breathe in and smell bacon and my mouth waters.

"Good morning Ana, breakfast should be ready in 5 minutes."

"Wonderful, thank you Gale."

"Mommy sit by me!" Teddy yells.

Sometimes I wonder how anyone can be as enthusiastic as my son in the morning. I sit down with Phoebe in my lap and before I know it a plate of blueberry waffles is in front of me. We eat breakfast as a family, laughing at the occasional remark from Teddy. We spend the rest of the day on the beach. I have 2 manuscripts to read this weekend, so I split my time between reading and watching Christian play with Ted and Phoebe.

Turning off the nursery light in Phoebe's room, I go to check on Christian and Ted. The two are sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo. Ted is fast asleep with his head on Christian's lap.

"I think it's time for bed."

Christian looks up at me and whispers, "I think so too. Besides, now that the kids are asleep there are a few things I'd like to do to you."

"I look forward to it Mr. Grey. I'll see you in our bedroom in 5 minutes." And with that, I prance up the stairs. I decide a bath sounds nice after a day by the sea. I turn on the water and pour in some bath oil. The room begins to smell of jasmine and Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I thought we could take a bath."

"That sounds divine Anastasia." Christian purrs and everything south of my waste clenches. I am so ready to spend another night lost in pleasure with my husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't believe it's been five weeks since our anniversary. Both Christian and I have been busy with work. I've been preparing for a conference and Christian has been flying all around the country taking care of business matters. Although I wish he wasn't gone so much, I know he has to travel for work. If his business wasn't so important to him I might be more upset. I stare at a pile of work on my desk and decide to send an email to Christian before tending to it.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Cold without you

From: Anastasia Grey

Date: October 3rd, 2015 8:05am

Dear Husband,

Our bed is much too cold without you next to me.

Please hurry back.

Your loving wife

Ana xxx

Anastasia Grey

Lonely President and Editor, Grey Publishing

Almost instantly, I get a reply back.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Warm nights to come

From: Christian Grey

Time: October 3rd 2015 8:07am

My loving wife,

I will be home tonight to keep you warm.

I'm sorry I have to be away for business.

Since it's so cold while I'm away, maybe you should come with next time?

I've got a meeting so I will talk to you later.

x Christian

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Re: Warm nights to come

From: Anastasia Grey

Date: October 3rd, 2015 8:05am

I wish I could be there, but unfortunately, some crazy man gave me a company to run.

I'm counting the hours until you're safely back in my arms.

I love you.

Ps. Good luck in your meeting

Anastasia Grey

Anxious President and Editor, Grey Publishing

As promised, I awake early in the morning wrapped in Christian's embrace. I know I should let him sleep, but it's been two days since I kissed my husband, and that is two days too many. I turn over and kiss the perfect lips in front of me. I'm met with grey eyes full of happiness.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." Christian smiles.

"Good morning my even more beautiful husband." I respond before kissing him again. He pushes me onto my back and climbs on top of me. Our tongues are becoming reacquainted with each other's mouth, but before anything can happen a rush of nausea hits me. I jump off of the bed and run to the bathroom. I make it to the toilet and begin vomiting. Christian is next to me moments after and he holds my hair until I stop.

"Are you okay?" The concern is apparent in his voice and across his face.

"Yes. I don't know what came over me. I was feeling fine before you woke up."

"You work so hard, maybe you are coming down with something. Why don't you call into work and stay home and rest."

I sigh. "Christian I am too busy. Besides, I feel better now."

"Ana, I don't want you getting sick. You need to slow down and rest."

I debate arguing for a second but decide I don't want my reunion with my gorgeous husband to be tainted by a fight. "Fine, I'll go back to bed. Will you come with me?"

Christian smirks, "It would be my pleasure. Maybe I'll call in sick as well so I can take care of you."

I smile. My fifty may be controlling, but he's also incredibly sweet.

I felt fine the rest of the day, so this morning I awoke ready to head to work early and make up for skipping. I sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of granola with Teddy and Phoebe eating their breakfast next to me. All of a sudden I feel nauseous again and barely made it to the main floor bathroom before depositing my breakfast. What the hell? And then it hits me. Oh god, I'm pregnant. After two pregnancies I'm still shocked at the realization. I mean I shouldn't be that surprised with the amount of time Christian and I-

"Mommy why did you run away? Are we playing hide and seek?" I hear Teddy yell excitedly at the bathroom door and my mind is thrust back to reality.

"No baby we're not playing hide and seek. Why don't we go back and finish breakfast. Mommy has to go to work.

While Sawyer weaves around traffic on the interstate, I am lost in my thoughts. Maybe I'm not pregnant…_oh please Ana, you've thrown up two mornings in a row for no reason. _My inner goddess pipes in with her eyebrow raised. Shit. We had Teddy and Phoebe so fast and so close together that Christian and I had decided to wait a few years before having any more kids. Now that Phoebe is old enough to travel, we were discussing vacation plans. We were going to spend New Years in Aspen skiing. Can I ski if I'm pregnant? I don't think so. And even if I could there is no way Mr. control freak would allow it.

"Mrs. Grey we're here." Sawyer states slightly curious as to why I'm still in the car. How long have we been parked in front of Grey Publishing?

"Thank you Sawyer. I'll see you after work." I hop out of the car and walk into the building. I say my 'good mornings' to Claire and Hannah and head to my desk. I start up my computer and see and email from Christian.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Early meetings

From: Christian Grey

Time: October 5th 2015 6:15am

My dear Anastasia,

How are you feeling?

I'm sorry I had to leave for an early meeting.

I will be home for dinner tonight and I plan to spend some quality time with my wife.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

He sounds so loving in his email. Should I burst the bubble and tell him I think I'm pregnant? No, not via email. I should buy a test before I tell him. I want to be sure.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Can't wait

From: Anastasia Grey

Date: October 5th, 2015 8:10am

Mr. Grey, I am feeling fine thank you.

I will spend my day counting the hours until quality time with you.

Xx Ana

Anastasia Grey

President and Editor, Grey Publishing

Finally the clock hits 5:00. I haven't accomplished much today except worrying about telling Christian I'm pregnant. I snuck out during lunch to buy a pregnancy test, but was too afraid to open it. I should do it before I leave work. If I don't Christian will be able to tell that I'm anxious about something. Okay Grey now or never.

I head to the bathroom and the office is fairly empty. Waiting for the test is excruciating. Why do these things take so long! After 3 minutes I work up the courage to look at the stick and it's positive. Shit shit shit! I want more kids, but not now. Work has been so busy and I've barely had any time to just enjoy Christian and the children. I finally had my body back! Why did this have to happen now!?

The drive home is silent. I'm sure Sawyer can sense something is wrong, but my mind is too preoccupied to try keep up a conversation. When we get home I see Christian's SUV in the driveway and my heart starts to race. I'm going to have to tell him. God I hope he doesn't flip out.

Once I step inside the grand entry I set down my briefcase, take off my Burberry trench coat, and head into the living room to see Christian playing with Teddy and Phoebe. Teddy is sitting on Christian's back playing horse, and I can't help but think how four years ago Christian would not have allowed anyone to touch him like this. We've come so far since we met.

And Christian is so good with the kids. Maybe being pregnant isn't so bad. Ideally we would have waited, but the situation is what it is. I just hope my 50 shades of husband will agree with me.

"Mommy look! Daddy is a horsey." My son exclaims with a huge smile on his face.

I return his smile. "I can see that! Are you having fun?" Teddy nods and I decide to leave them to play. I pick up Phoebe and head into the kitchen.

"Hello Gail."

"Hello Ana, how was work?"

"Fine thank you. What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, it should be done in about 10 minutes."

"Perfect thank you. Did you hear that Phoebes? Lasagna!" My baby girl giggles and claps her hands together.

Once we are all seated, Christian tells me about the progress he's making with a new farming innovation. I pick at my lasagna as I listen, but I can't bring myself to eat much. I have to tell Christian that I'm pregnant, but the longer I wait the more scenarios I imagine and I feel like putting it off.

"Ana why aren't you eating?" Christian frowns at me.

He is still so controlling when it comes to my eating habits. "I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"Don't give me that Ana, you do this when something is bothering you. Tell me." He says forcefully.

"Christian I'm fine just don't worry about it." I mean come on. I am an adult not a child.

"Anastasia-"

I cut him off, "I said don't worry about it." I get up from the table and storm off to our bedroom. If he wants to scold me too bad, I don't have to sit there and take it. Maybe I overreacted a little but sometimes that man does not let me breathe. Okay maybe I'm a little hormonal but I don't care.

I hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom and I know it's Christian. He can never leave me alone after we have a fight no matter how minor it is. He cautiously walks in and stares at me before opening his mouth. "Can I come in?"

"It's your bedroom too." I sound like a teenager with the attitude in my words.

"Ana, I don't know what's wrong but will you please tell me. You know how I worry. I've come up with so many scenarios in my mind and I'm going crazy."

Tears start to well in my eyes. Why am I acting like this? My husband is being wonderful and I'm being awful. "I'm sorry Christian. I just…I…I"

"Oh god, Ana what's wrong?" The blood drains from his face and Christian has his arms around me in half a second and I feel better instantly.

"Nothing is wrong, well I don't think so at least."

"What the hell does that mean?" Christian is obviously confused, so I close my eyes and just blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant." When I open my eyes Christian is staring at me silently. "Say something."

"Are you sure?"

"I took a test before leaving work and it was positive."

And before I know it Christian is swinging me around in circles. "Oh Ana that is great news!"

Well that went well. "Really?"

Christian puts me down confused. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I know we agreed to wait a few years before having more kids, and we made so many plans I figured you'd be angry."

"Yes it would have been nice to wait and do things we can't with a baby, but Teddy and Phoebe are the light of my life. I couldn't help but be happy to have another beautiful child with you." He smiles.

I lean up and place my lips on his, stealing a kiss. My sweet fifty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am rustled from my deep sleep by the sound of the doorbell. I look at the alarm clock. 8am?! Who is ringing the doorbell at 8am? It's Saturday, but Christian had to go into the office for a few hours early this morning. I suppose that means I have to put on some clothes and answer the door. Going to the wardrobe I grab a silk nightgown, but once I get it on it's much too tight. Oh the joys of being pregnant. I give up on looking presentable and grab Christian's t-shirt off the floor and a pair of sweatpants. There, those fit much better over my small bump.

I hustle down the grand stairs into the entry way and open the door to find Mia looking beautiful as ever with a face splitting grin plastered onto her face.

"Mia, what are you doing here so early?" I love my sister-in-law, but I also love my sleep.

She stares at me with that ridiculous smile for a beat before screaming "I'm engaged!"

"What? Oh Mia that is wonderful!" I am so happy for her. After Kate and Elliot got married Mia was so impatient to join her big brothers in wedded bliss. I don't think she was single for more than a week since then. After things with Ethan didn't pan out she was determined to keep dating until she found her 'prince,' and I was hoping her latest boyfriend would prove to be just that. Andy was perfect for Mia and they were clearly in love.

"It happened this morning and you're the first person I wanted to tell."

My eyes start watering. Growing up as an only child I always hoped for a sister to share moments like this with. I was so lucky to marry Christian and the fact that his siblings became mine just sweetened the deal. "Mia that means more to me than you will ever know. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh Ana stop crying this is a happy day! I'm not going to die alone with a bunch of cats!"

"Auntie Mia!" Teddy runs into the kitchen followed by Gail holding Phoebe.

"Hey buddy!" Teddy jumps into Mia's arms and she hugs him tight. She is so good with both him and Phoebe.

"Are you gonna stay for breakfast?"

Mia smiles, "of course! What are we having?"

Teddy thinks for a moment before looking at me, "Can we have French toast mommy?"

"Oh yum French toast sounds delicious, what do you say Ana?"

"Sounds good to me."

During breakfast Mia tells me all about the proposal. Andy woke her up early this morning for a hike. He brought along a thermos of Tea and scones from her favorite bakery to eat while watching the sunrise, and during their mid-hike picnic at dawn he proposed.

"Ana will you be my maid of honor?"

I gasp."Really? I'd be honored! Wait, when will you be getting married?"

"I don't know. I was thinking a summer wedding would be nice. Maybe early June?"

"That doesn't give me much time to lose my baby weight Mia. I'm due May 1st."

"Okay then how about late July?" She counteroffers.

"Doable. My husband pays his personal trainer enough money to get me fit by then"

"I don't know why you need Claude. I can get you in shape baby." Christian struts into the room in his suit and messy hair. _Mmmmmm. _My inner goddess is drooling.

Mia squeals "Eww Christian! I don't want to hear that!"

I can't help but laugh. How does she think I keep ending up pregnant?

"I'm not naive I just don't want to picture it." Mia pauses before lightening the mood "Even though, Ana, I'm not sure how Christian wants to do you when you walk around in a dirty t-shirt and baggy men's sweatpants. Can't your husband afford to buy you some decent nightwear?" she giggles.

"Wow, ouch Mia." I smile to let her know I know she's joking.

Christian stares at me with carnal appreciation. "Mrs. Grey I would do you no matter what your attire."

It's my turn to scold my husband. "Christian!" I hit his chest and he pulls me towards him before whispering, "You know it's true."

I do. "Sorry Mia." I apologize, but can see nothing could ruin her mood.

"What were you two talking about anyways?" Christian just walked in at the tail end of our conversation.

Mia holds up her left hand to display the beautiful 3 carat diamond ring on her well manicured finger.

Christian's face drops "You're engaged?"

"Don't sound so excited." Mia retorts sarcastically.

"Are you sure? Mia I want you to be happy. I want to make sure Andy is worthy of you."

Oh 50.

"Yes Christian I am sure. Andy is more than worthy. Thank you for your concern. You have always had my best interests at heart and you've been the best big brother a girl could ask for."

The two hug and I am so glad to share in this moment between them. I can't believe all the love there is in my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I look at myself in the mirror and sigh in frustration. I decided to surprise Christian for lunch, but cannot find anything to wear. I swear I did not gain weight this fast with Ted and Phoebe. I'm barely 4 months and I look huge. Most of my clothes don't fit but it doesn't matter because nothing looks good on me anyways. Can I just wear Christian's sweatpants? The old me wouldn't have had a problem with it, but the wife of Mr. Mogul can't walk into Grey House dressed in sweatpants.

I give up and put on a wrap dress that has some stretch to it; however, not enough, and I exit the bedroom. "Gail, are you sure you don't mind watching Phoebe? I hate to wake her up."

"Don't worry Ana, I enjoy watching the children."

"Alright then. Thank you. Ted are you ready for lunch with daddy?" I turn to my son who is eager to get into the car and go to the office.

We enter the impressive building and Ted runs to push the elevator button to the top floor. Once to the top we are greeted my Andrea whom I think Ted has a little crush on.

"Andy!" Ted rushes to her desk and gives her a hug. She smiles and returns the hug.

"Teddy, we've missed you around here. I think it's about time your daddy gave you an office."

"Yeah! Mommy can I have an office?"

I can't help but giggle. The funniest thing is that Christian tries so hard to give the children everything they could ever want he'd probably consider the request. "Maybe in a few years, but not today sweetie."

My little boy frowns but Andrea saves the day by saying "That's okay Teddy, you can share my desk with me." That cheers him up.

"Is Christian free Andrea?"

"Yes, he just got done with a meeting so you can go on into his office."

"Thank you. Come on Ted let's go see Daddy." I grab my son's hand and knock on Christian's office door before entering.

"Surprise!" Christian looks up and smiles.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We thought you could use a lunch break."

Christian stands up and makes his way over to us. He wraps his arm around my waste and pulls me as close as I'll go before kissing me. That never gets old.

"Ew daddy!"

Christian releases me and picks Ted up and starts tickling him. "Ew huh? Teddy can't you see how pretty mommy is?"

Ted is in a fit of laughter and has completely forgotten about our display of affection. After the tickling subsides we eat lunch and once Teddy scarfs his food down he requests to go see Andrea. Christian nods and he is out the door.

"I think Ted is smitten." Christian states with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"When do you think we can expect a wedding?"

Christian frowns at my response.

"Oh Christian, I am joking. He's not even four yet."

"I just don't like thinking of them growing up. It seems like no time at all has passed. Before we know it he'll be dating for real."

I stand up and walk to the other side of Christian's desk where he is seated. "We can't keep them young forever Mr. Grey. That is one thing you can't control."

Christian pulls me onto his lap and I let out a giggle. "We'll just have to keep having kids then."

Think again mister. "Oh no. After this one I think I'm done."

Christian seems taken back by my confession "But I like you barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen Mrs. Grey."

"And I like being able to fit into my clothes Mr. Grey."

"I don't know Anastasia. I kind of like how tight this dress is over your bump."

I get off his lap. "Christian I think I'm serious. I think three children is enough."

"I thought you wanted lots of kids."

"I did, but it's exhausting being pregnant and don't get me wrong I love our kids so much, but I was only 22 when we had Ted. I just want to live a little while we're both still young."

"Wow, Ana tell me how you really feel. Maybe we should just drop Ted and Phoebe off at an orphanage and cut our losses. Maybe go on a vacation to Amsterdam and smoke some weed. Really live it up."

Uh oh, Fifty is upset. "Christian that's not how I meant it. Please let's not fight in your office."

And before I can say another word, I hear Teddy begin to wail.

Christian is out of his chair in record time and darts out of his office as I run after him. Ted is crying on the floor crying while Andrea tries to comfort him.

"Andrea what the hell happened!" Christian shouts and Andrea looks like she is near tears.

"He was sitting on my chair and I heard the fax machine. I walked away to grab the fax and as I looked back Ted was standing up on the chair and lost his balance. I'm so sorry Mr. Grey."

"You're fired Andrea" Christian growls at her.

I'm trying to comfort our son. He is clearly fine. He'll probably bruise from the fall, but nothing more. I'm in shock as to what I hear come out of Christian's mouth. "Christian! Andrea, you're not fired. This isn't your fault. Ted will be fine."

"Ana do not undermine me. He could have broken his arm, or worse, what if he had hit his head?"

"He's right Mrs. Grey. I was careless and I am so sorry." Andrea mutters with her head hung low.

I scowl at Fifty. "Andrea, this stuff happens to the best of us. Kids play around and get hurt. Christian, please apologize to your amazing assistant."

Fifty looks at me clearly pissed, but aware that I am right. He could never function without Andrea.

"Andrea you're not fired, but if you are ever in charge of watching my children I expect you to not leave them unsupervised." He says coldly.

"Yes Mr. Grey. I am so sorry."

"Enough." He turns to me and then crouches down to Ted who is nuzzled into my chest barely sobbing anymore. "Are you okay champ?"

Our son sniffles while he nods his head before placing his head back on my chest.

"We better get home. I'll see you for dinner Christian." I am a little miffed at my husband right now for his behavior before and after this incident. I pick Ted up and he gives his dad a hug, but I don't make a move for I am too angry to show any affection for Christian right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't like how Christian and I left things so I figured we should talk tonight. To make things easier I pick up my phone and call Grace.

"Ana, how are you?" Grace's cheery demeanor could lift anyone's mood.

"Hi Grace. I was wondering if you'll be home in an hour?"

"I am driving back from the hospital at this moment and should be home in ten minutes or so. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would do me a huge favor and watch Ted and Phoebe for a few hours? Christian and I need to talk and I don't want the kids interrupting us." Maybe I should have left that second part out.

"Of course Carrick and I would be delighted to watch them, but is everything alright?" She sounds concerned. _Well of course she's concerned. She's probably worried you're leaving her son or something. _My inner goddess is probably right.

"Everything is fine Grace. Don't worry. We just had a disagreement and I know Christian is upset about it, so I would rather clear it up right away rather than let him stew all evening until the kids' bedtime."

"I understand Ana. Even I know that my son tends to overreact a little." I can tell she is smiling. "I know I say it a lot, but Ana, thank you for being such a wonderful partner for my son."

Oh no Ana don't start to cry. "Thank you Grace. I really try. Even though sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Please don't ever doubt it darling."

Oh Grace. "So, I'll bring Ted and Phoebe over in an hour or so?"

"Perfect. I'll let Carrick know. He'll be thrilled."

When Christian comes home I am ready. I am sitting in the living room with a chilled bottle of wine.

"Hello Dear. Welcome home."

He looks at me slightly confused and obviously wondering why the kids aren't at the door waiting to greet him. "Hello Anastasia. Where are the kids?"

"They are at your parent's house for the evening. We need to talk about this afternoon. Would you like a glass of wine?" Sometimes I'm amazed that Christian no longer intimidates me like he used to.

"I don't know. You weren't planning on having a glass were you?"

Just when I thought I was calm he drops that comment on me. "No I was not. I'm pregnant Christian. Did you really think I would drink while carrying our child?" Now I'm yelling.

"It was just a question Anastasia, and honestly I don't know what to think with you. Apparently I have no control or say in anything anymore. You call all the shots. You decide how many children we have. You decide how who works for me. Any other major decisions you would like to make while you're at it?" He runs his hands through his messy copper hair.

Ana Ana Ana. Did you forget how much he likes control? You need to let him have his say and talk to him about things instead of just making up your mind. "Christian come here please." I say as lovingly as possible.

He stares at me debating whether to oblige or not.

"Please." I say again in the same tone.

He saunters over to me and sits down at the opposite end of the couch.

So this is how it's going to be? I reach over and hold his hand in mine. I can feel his tension, but it simmers at my touch. "Christian, I'm sorry if I upset you or made you feel like you'd lost control. I didn't mean to undermine you. Can we please talk about this calmly and honestly?"

I stroke his knuckles with my thumb as he debates my offer. "I'm sorry too Ana." He lifts my hand to his and places a soft kiss on it. "I just felt as though you made the decision to be done having kids without me. If you don't want more children that's fine. Ted, Phoebe, and this one-" he places his hand on my bump and I can't help but grin at the gesture- "have given me more joy than any man deserves. I just have a hard time relinquishing control."

"I should have talked to you about it before but I just started to feel this way recently. I would never make that decision without you Christian." I don't know why but I'm starting to cry. Damn hormones.

Christian slides next to me and places my head on his chest. "Don't cry baby. Let's just move on from this."

"I love you so much Christian."

"I know Ana. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

And as I lay against this wonderful man whom I love, I know our fight is over. Now comes my favorite part. Making up. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well Mrs. Grey, I think I'll have that glass of wine. And after? After I think I'll take you right here on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

I've read some reviews and I'm glad people like the story. I really don't know where this is going. I don't plan on anything too dramatic. Enjoy

Chapter 7

Today I have an appointment with Dr. Greene. I'm almost through my second trimester but feel like I'm much farther along. I'm huge.

Alright Ana and Christian, are you ready to hear the heartbeat?

"Yes" we both say in unison.

Dr. Greene beings the ultrasound and looks deep in thought. "Oh my."

What is that supposed to mean? "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just…well you're carrying twins."

Say what? "Did I just hear you say we're having twins?"

"Yes you did. I'm sure this is a shock."

"No shit." Christian looks around the room and I am guessing he didn't mean to say that out loud.

The rest of the appointment we're both in shock, especially when Dr. Greene asks us if we want to know the sex of the babies.

I pipe up first. "I want to know. I don't think I can handle any more surprises in this pregnancy."

Christian thinks about it for a second and nods. "I agree with Ana."

Once we finish we make our way out to the Audi where Taylor is waiting. I decide to break the silence first. "Well that explains why I'm growing so fast. I thought it was just Gales cooking." Christian doesn't seem to think I'm funny.

"Christian, are you okay?"

"Yes Ana. I'm just shocked. I did not see this coming." He places his hand on my thigh and smiles. I return his smile as we both realize what the doctor told us 20 minutes ago. We decide to have the family over for lunch Sunday to tell them the news.

Gale's busy preparing lunch and the house smells heavenly. I finish getting dressed in my new sweater dress that fits me just right, for now.

"You look lovely, my beautiful wife."

"Not as good as my husband." Christian has his arms wrapped around me and I lean against him. How am I so lucky?

Christian whispers in my ear. "I have to disagree with you on that one Anastasia. Are you ready for my family?

"I am Mr. Grey." And like clockwork the doorbell rings.

Lunch with the Grey clan is never quiet. The table is full of conversation. Ted is busy telling Elliot about his latest toys, Mia and Andy are talking about wedding plans with Grace while Carrick and Christian talk about politics, and Kate and I busy ourselves with our little girls.

Christian interrupts the chatter. "I think it's time for dessert. Ana and I had an appointment with Dr. Greene this week and found out the sex of the baby, so we thought it would be fun to tell everyone with a cake."

Mia squeals. "Oh I love when people do this! Pink cake for a girl and blue for a boy? We should all guess before we cut it!"

Everyone is arguing over if it is a boy or a girl. They are all convinced it's a boy except for Mia.

We clear the table and Christian sets down the cake. "Are you guy's ready?"

There is a collective "Yes!" and he cuts the layer cake in removes the first slice.

"Why is one layer pink and one layer blue?" Mia states confused "You aren't going to tell us are you?" She pouts a little.

"Hey bro, that's cruel." Elliot says jokingly.

Christian is obviously pleased with himself. "To answer your question Mia, there are two different colors for a reason. We're having twins. One girl and one boy."

"Oh my gosh!" Mia jumps up and throws her arms around her brother then moves to me. Soon everyone is up and sharing hugs. I get caught up in the commotion that I don't realize Kate is no longer at the table.

"I'll be right back." I exit the grand dining room in search of my best friend and now sister-in-law. I reach the children's playroom and hear sobs. I open the door gently and see Kate holding a Teddy bear and crying.

"Kate what's wrong?" I ask concerned even though I can guess.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't want you to see me like this. I feel awful."

I go over and sit down next to her at the little table. I hope I don't break a chair. "Kate don't feel bad. Do you want to talk about it?"

She deliberates my offer for a few seconds. "I don't know. I feel like I can't talk to you about this."

"You can talk to me about anything. You're my best friend."

"Ana I don't know how to deal with you being pregnant again. There is nothing I want more than to have more kids with Elliot and seeing you get that with Christian is really hard, but when I heard you get two more babies and I-" she stops. "It's just not fair. And I am so thankful for Ava, but I just wish I could give her a brother or sister."

"Have you two thought about adopting? I'm sure Elliot would be more than willing."

"We are on some waiting lists, but I just wish that I wasn't such a letdown."

"Kate you're not a letdown. There were complications and both you and Ava made it out totally fine. I'm sure that is all that Elliot cares about."

We sit for a bit longer. Me with my arm around Kate as she composes herself. "Should we rejoin the family?"

"Yes. Thank you Ana. Thank you for being so understanding and just being here for me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Kate stands up and lends me her hand. I take it and manage to stand up. "Thanks Kate. I don't think these tiny chairs were meant for pregnant ladies."

We both chuckle and return to our family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm at my desk when I hear _Your Love is King_ begin to play. My assistant Hannah pointed out that I smile whenever I hear my special ringtone and after that I became aware of the reaction. Without fail, a grin is painted across my face as I answer it. "What can I do for you Mr. Grey?"

"I can think of a number of things. You'll have to be more specific with your question Mrs. Grey."

And the smile gets bigger. "Good point Sir. What, may I ask, is the purpose of your call?"

"Mia wants us to meet with her, Andy, and their wedding planner tomorrow night to do a menu tasting/double date. I told her I'd ask you instead of just turning down that tempting offer."

"Oh come on Christian. It could be fun. Besides, I'm the maid of honor. We should go."

He sighs and I can tell he's got his hand in his hair. "Alright. We'll go, but don't say I didn't warn you. You've never seen Mia plan a party. Her birthdays in high school were the most anticipated events of the year and she ran around barking orders and stating demands for months."

I giggle at the thought. "I'm sure it can't be any worse than you barking orders and stating demands."

"Was that supposed to be a joke Mrs. Grey? Because I might just have to pick you up from work early and take you to the playroom, so I can demonstrate how good I am at barking orders."

"I like a good demonstration." I whisper.

"Anastasia I have a meeting in 10 minutes and at this rate I'll have to walk in there with a hard-on."

"As long as you make it clear that it was my doing I have no problem with that."

He inhales sharply and pauses before speaking. "I'll call my sister and tell her we'll be at her place 7pm tomorrow night. And I will see you after work so I can do to you what I'm thinking about doing right now."

"I look forward to it."

The next evening we kiss the kids goodbye before leaving them with Gale and Taylor. Christian opens the door to our Audi SUV for me before getting behind the wheel. At seven we arrive at Mia's plush apartment downtown and are greeted by an excited Mia.

"Yay you guys are here! I'm so happy we're doing this! You two always do stuff with Kate and Elliot and now it's my turn to monopolize some of the couples fun."

Christian gives me a look and I can't help but giggle. "I'm glad we're going this too. It'll be fun. Right Christian?"

He changes his facial expression slightly and dreamily responds "Right Ana."

"Hey Christian," Andy comes into the foyer and shakes Christian's hand before giving me a quick hug, "Ana."

Christian looks like he's going to tackle Andy when he has his arm around me, but I am back in his arms before he has the chance to pounce.

"Christian I'll get you a glass of the first champagne we're deciding on and Ana would you like sparkling water or something else?"

"Sparkling water is perfect. Thanks Mia."

We chat about work and the upcoming wedding. Andy and his brother own a string of clubs on the west coast and have a new one opening in LA soon, so he updates us on the progress. Mia is excited to break in a new pair of Prada heels at the opening.

"So Mia, where is this amazing wedding planner hiding?" I thought she would be here.

"She was on the phone in the kitchen when I grabbed the drinks. She should be joining us soon. You'll love her Ana. Her name is Reyna Whitley. She's the one who suggested I invite friends to help with the sampling to ensure we make the right choice. She is going to help me make this the most perfect wedding."

As if on cue a thin classy brunette strolls into the room dressed in an ivory sheath dress complimented with a pearl necklace and crazy high stilettos.

"Reyna we were just talking about you!"

We look over to her and as Christian looks in her direction I see shock across his face as he chokes on his champagne. The whole room shifts their attention to him as he recovers.

A look at him concerned but curious. "Are you okay Christian?"

"Yes I'm fine." He says curtly.

I don't believe him, but ignore the feeling so I can shake hands with the wedding planner.

"Reyna this is my sister-in-law Ana and my brother Christian."

I smile politely. "Nice to meet you Reyna. Mia has been so excited about all your plans for the wedding."

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Grey." She glances at Christian and looks uncomfortable. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? We spend the evening going from appetizers to soups to salads to main dishes and I am stuffed. I've eaten enough to feed a small village and that in addition to being 7 months pregnant makes me feel like a whale.

Since Christian drank a few different wines and he refuses to let me drive, we ride home with Sawyer. I decide to wait until we are home to ask Christian why he was so weird tonight. I don't have a good feeling about it.

We make our way up to our bedroom and once I close the door I take a deep breath and broach the subject. "Christian why were you acting odd tonight? We were having a good time and then once Reyna joined us you did a one-eighty."

"Ana I don't want to talk about it."

Oh no you don't Fifty. "Well too bad. We don't keep things from each other and I can tell something is bothering you, so spill."

I can see him debating whether or not to tell me. "Ana, please just let this go. I'll take care of it"

"No Christian. I vowed to comfort you and you are in obvious need of comforting right now."

He smirks. "I can think of many ways you can comfort me."

"No sex Christian. I want to know what you're keeping from me." My inner goddess is pouting. She was ready to forget the whole thing and hop in bed.

"Fine. Ana, I knew Reyna before tonight."

Okay. I speak hesitantly, "How?" Somehow I feel as though I know the answer to this question.

"She was one of the 15."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"She what?" How the hell did Mia end up with Christian's ex-sub as her wedding planner?

Christian is clearly uncomfortable and runs his hands through his hair. "Ana, please let's not talk about the past."

"Did she want more?" It's out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying. Am I jealous? Worried? _Come one Ana, he's proved to you how much he loves you time and time again. Are you really going to believe that there might still be something between them?_

"Yes, but Ana the only woman I have ever or could ever want more with is you. No one mattered until I met you."

I ignore his comment. "Why would she take the job as Mia's wedding planner? She had to know she is your sister"

"I don't know why, but I intend to find out. I considered making her quit but Mia would never allow it."

"Christian, I don't want you talking with her." I demand.

"What am supposed to do, Ana, just pretend that nothing is happening?"

"Yes. Please just leave it alone. The wedding will be spectacular and when it is over she'll be out of our lives."

Christian is struggling with what to say next. He walks over to me and puts his hands on my face. "I love you so much Ana." After a passionate kiss, he pulls back and sadly states "I wish I didn't have this shitty past that keeps showing its ugly head. You deserve better."

"There is nothing better than this life with you, and don't ever think that there is." I kiss him quick. "Let's go to bed."

I wake early in the morning and glance at the clock. It's 4am. Christian's side of the bed is empty and I figure he's either working or playing the piano. I heave myself off the bed and put on my robe. I check on Teddy and Phoebe on my way downstairs and they are both sound asleep. As I near the stairs I can hear music. It's a beautiful piece.

I walk up to the grand piano and sit down next to my husband where he sits lost in the tune. Once he finishes I lay my head on his shoulder and he puts an arm around me.

"I would ask what's bothering you Mr. Grey, but I think I know the answer to that question."

"I'm just frustrated Anastasia. Don't worry about me."

I pout. "I'm always worried about you. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you Christian."

He hugs me tighter. "Nothing is going to happen to me, so you can stop worrying. Besides, stress is bad for the babies."

"Why don't we go back to bed." I'm exhausted and I want my husband back sleeping next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm at work and I cannot find my phone anywhere. I think maybe it fell out in the car, so I call Taylor.

"Mrs. Grey."

"Hi Taylor, could you check the Audi and see if I left my phone in the back seat?"

"Of course Mrs. Grey." He takes a minute and then says "Yes it is here. I'll have one of the security detail bring it over to you."

"Actually, I think I'll pick up some lunch for Christian and I and head to GEH myself to pick it up."

"Alright Mrs. Grey."

"Thanks Taylor."

Sawyer and I leave the office and stop at a favorite bistro of mine. I called ahead, so our order is ready when we arrive. I get to Christian's floor and Andrea has stepped away from her desk, so I walk over to Christian's office but when I open the door I'm thrown by what I see.

Reyna is sitting across from Christian and he looks livid.

_What is she doing here?_ I thought we agreed he wouldn't do this. The pregnancy hormones are in full swing but I can't bring myself to speak. I just stand there in shock.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" he says like a boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I forgot my phone in the car and thought I'd surprise you with lunch when I came to get it. It looks like I'm interrupting, so I'll give you two some privacy," I spit out and turn to leave.

"Ana wait!" There is panic in Christian's voice. He runs after me and catches my arm in the lobby. "Ana please. I couldn't just do nothing."

"Yes you could have. It's simple; you just do nothing! You don't pick up a phone. You don't call your ex submissive. You don't meet with a women you used to fuck. You just do nothing!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some control over the situation." He says forwardly and then raises his voice. "Do you think you're the only one who is uncomfortable with this? I don't want her to meet my parents, my siblings, my children, you, or anyone. I don't want her in my life as evident by me ending our contract years ago!"

The elevator pings and Andrea walks out. "Oh hello Mrs. Grey" she looks at us and senses the tense atmosphere. Christian glares at her causing her to scurry away.

"My office." Christian pulls me after him and I'm more than a little angry at this gesture. Is this any way to treat your pregnant wife? How rude.

Reyna is putting her jacket on when we re-enter.

"Reyna get the fuck out of my office." She just looks down at the ground and as if on cue Anastasia Steele puts on her boxing gloves ready to defend this poor woman.

"Christian Grey how dare you speak to her like that! You are the one who called her into your office probably inconveniencing her and you think you can treat her like your sub? Well sorry mister, her contract has long expired and she deserves some fucking respect as she has been nothing but helpful to your sister and courteous to you and your family."

Christian looks at me shocked before glaring at me. He's angry but I don't care. He's come a long way since we met 5 years ago and I'm not going to let him revert to his old attitude.

Reyna looks at me. "Mrs. Grey, thank you, but you don't need to defend me. I chose to accept the job with Mia. I made my bed."

"Yes, but you were just doing your job. Please just go back to your work. I would like to be civil until the wedding is through and then we can all part ways. Now if you don't mind I would like to speak to my dear husband."

Reyna hurries out trying to compose herself on the way.

"Ana I do not like you acting like you wear the pants in this relationship and I'm your fucking trophy husband."

Oh no he didn't. "Christian if you are going to go behind my back and pull shit like this then I reserve the right to behave as such. I'm going back to work and then I'm taking the kids-" and before I can finish Christian interrupts me, the panic on his face evident

"You can't. Ana you can't leave me. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Please." He's choked up and I am shocked.

"Christian, for Christ sake I'm not leaving you. How could you think that?" I close the distance between us and place my hands on his heavenly face. "Baby you need to let me finish talking before you jump to conclusions."

"But you said-"

"I said I was taking the kids to your parent's for the night and we'd talk about this out when I'm not so mad at you. I vowed till death do us part and I meant it Christian. I could never be without you."

"Oh thank god." He went in for a kiss but I pull away.

"Christian I am really angry at you right now. I can't kiss you."

"Ana, please. I need this."

"And I needed you to be honest with me and not contact your ex-sub behind my back. Now, I'm leaving and I'll speak with you tomorrow. Goodbye"

He looks sad as I leave, but I stand firm.

That night after I've put the children down for bed I meet Grace downstairs for a cup of tea.

She hands me a cup and a tea bag before sitting down next to me. "So Ana, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I wish I could Grace, but I can't. It's complicated."

"Trust me Ana, raising Christian gave me the skills I need to deal with complicated."

"I can't." I whisper trying to keep tears at bay.

"You can tell me anything darling. You are just as much my daughter as Mia is." She places her hand on mine and I start to cry. After a while, I decide to open up.

"Christian had a run in with an ex of his. She is…working loosely with him"..._that's vague enough right?_ "and we agreed he wouldn't have unnecessary contact with her, but today I walked into his office and she was there with him. Alone." Tears start to flow again.

"It wasn't El-"

"No. It wasn't Elena. It was a more recent ex." At least I could be happy that Mrs. Robinson was out of our lives.

"So he had more than one partner before you? Was this just a one night stand or an actual relationship?"

Boy Christian's family really has no idea about his past whatsoever. "It was a relationship. Well, it was a relationship in Christian's world."

Grace looks at me confused.

"Grace I don't want to overstep a boundary, but I've kept all of this to myself since we met and I don't think I can keep it in right now."

"Ana, what you say to me is confidential. I will not even tell Carrick. I promise."

"Christian considers me his first relationship and first girlfriend despite however many women he was with before. I'm assuming you don't know this, but he initially just wanted me to stay with him on the weekends and well you know. Those were his terms and he told me if I wouldn't agree we would never do anything and he'd never see me again. I was so connected with him that I gave in just to be with him."

"Oh Ana, I had no idea. I could kill my son right now for objectifying you like that!"

"Please don't be angry. I made the decision and it all worked out in the end, but Grace, I've met two of Christian's exes by accident and it was the last thing I wanted. His past relationships were complicated and now another woman comes into our lives. I just want my happily ever after without all this shit." Whoa maybe I'm getting a little too intense. I should be talking with Kate, not Grace; although, it is nice to get this off my chest. "I'm sorry about my language."

Grace smiles. "I'm not Mother Theresa sweetheart. I've heard and used that word before." She smiles before returning to looking serious. "This is all very off-putting though. I wish I could have raised a better man."

"Grace, you raised a wonderful man. Don't ever doubt that. Christian is my world. I love him so much and he is so successful, thoughtful, caring, and everything a mother could hope her son to be. He's just, I don't know, difficult sometimes."

Grace starts to tear up. "You are a saint my dear."

"Thanks, but I have to disagree. After I walked in on the two of them talking, I got so angry and Christian was angry too. I just get so insecure when it comes to the women from his past. They're all extremely beautiful. I'm terrified he's going to look at me all bloated and emotional and then look at who he could have been with and-" I can't finish my sentence it's too scary.

"Darling, Christian loves you. I see how he looks at you, in any state, and he clearly thinks you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Not many things are certain in the world, but that is. The life you two share is much too beautiful to throw away. Christian loves you and no one else. You have nothing to be worried about."

Here come the tears again. "I hope so."

"I know so. Now why don't you go get some rest? I want those grandchildren of mine that you're carrying to be happy and healthy."

"Alright. Good night." I stand up slowly and start to walk towards the stairs. "Grace?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Thank you for listening. You are such a gift to Christian and me."

"I'm delighted to hear that you think so. Good night."


	11. Chapter 11

Quick note: There won't be any cheating in my story, so those of you concerned can rest easy. I hope people are still enjoying the story.

Chapter 11

I am asleep in Christian's childhood bedroom before I wake up to the sound of the bedroom door opening. It startles me, but my fear subsides as I am greeted with those grey eyes I love so much.

"Ana"

"Shhh. Come here."I life the covers up and he slides in behind me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Ana. I should never have called Reyna. You were right."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for reacting so harshly. Fight over?" I sure hope so because I don't have it in me to go round 2.

"Yes please." He kisses me again before settling down on the bed and cuddling into me.

"Why are you here?"

"My mother called me."

"What did she say?" Oh no what did she tell him?

"She said that I needed to stop being such an ass." I can feel the smile on his face.

"No she didn't."

"No, she told me that you were upset but thought the best thing was for us to kiss and make up, and you know how much I love to kiss and make up."

My insides clench. "Do you now?"

"I do."

"I never thought you could make those words sexier than you did on our wedding day, but I think I was wrong."

"And I thought you could never look sexier than you did on our wedding day, but I am proven wrong every morning baby." He kisses me and before I know it, he is on top of me and we begin 'making up'.

I wake up in Christian's vice grip. I hope Grace was right. I hope I have nothing to worry about. If Christian ever left me I couldn't go on living.

My slight movements wake Christian and he kisses me. "Good morning Baby."

I'm so glad Grace called Christian because I hate waking up without him. "That it is Mr. Grey."

"What shall we do now that we're both awake?"

"Well I am kind of hungry."

He smiles. "Me too." He starts to trail kisses down my neck and I start to giggle. "What is so funny about me trying to seduce you? I haven't lost my charm since last night have I?"

"No, but when I said I was hungry I actually meant for food."

He sits up at my confession. "Well then we better go see what my mother has in the kitchen. I wouldn't want you to waste away."

I frown and look down at my large belly. "I don't think there is any chance of that happening since I've been eating for three the last seven months."

It's Christian's turn to frown. "Ana you are more beautiful right now than any woman that has ever lived. Never doubt that. I have eyes only for you. Now let's go get some breakfast. I want you and our babies well fed."

Christian helps me up and we walk downstairs to see Grace and Carrick eating breakfast.

Grace smiles seeing that we have made up. "Good morning you two."

Carrick looks up from the paper and greats us in a similar manner.

"Good morning. Dad, what are you still doing here so late?"

"I decided to sleep in. Besides, I'm not due in court today; however, I was going to head to the office in around 10 minutes. A man's got to work."

Christian chuckles, "Yes I suppose so. I'll be following suit after I have breakfast. I have a meeting with Ros at 9:30."

"What would you two like?" Grace is up and eager to play mother and cook something.

After we eat our omelets and Carrick has gone off to work we sit Teddy and Phoebe down for breakfast and then make our way back home while Christian goes to work.

On the drive home I get a call from Mia. "Ana oh my gosh I'm freaking out right now! Are you busy?"

Uh oh. "I'm on my way home with the kids. What's the matter?"

She starts talking a mile a minute. "The designer of my wedding dress has had something urgent come up and won't be able to meet with me for my fitting next month. She is leaving for Milan for two months and can only meet with me today. I need to be there, but I was supposed to meet Reyna to give her a check for the down payment of the venue before 11am. Reyna is busy and can't meet me and I can't lose the venue. Is there any way you could meet Reyna and give her a check? I can transfer the money from my account to yours."

You've got to be freaking kidding me. I don't want to see that woman alone. But Mia needs me. "Of course Mia. I've got it taken care of. Text me the address of where I'm meeting Reyna and I'll be there."

She squeals. "Oh Ana I love you! You are a lifesaver!"

After showering and spending a little too much time on my make-up and hair, I get into the car with Sawyer to drive over to Reyna's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I walk out of the elevator in Reyna's building as gracefully as I can and go straight to reception.

"Hello, I'm here to drop something off for Reyna Whitley."

The secretary responds bubbly "Of course I'll tell her you are here."

"Actually I can just leave this with you if you don't mind." And just as the words leave my mouth Ms. Ex-sub struts out of her office and looks at me.

"Mrs. Grey, what brings you here?" Aka oh no I hope my ex dom's wife isn't here to kick the crap out of me.

"Just doing Mia a favor and dropping off her check for the venue. She had something come up."

"Why don't you come into my office. I have five minutes before my next meeting. I'll get you a cup of coffee or tea."

No thanks lady. "That's nice of you but I should get going."

"Nonsense. You came all the way here the least I can do is get you something. We can chat for a bit." She seems cheery but a little too forceful.

As I'm debating on what to say next she turns to the secretary and orders her to get us some tea. I guess she's not taking no for an answer.

Once we're in her office with the door closed she turns to me "Ana, I want to apologize for yesterday. I never meant to cause any problems. Mia's account is huge for this firm and I couldn't turn it down. I convinced myself that it would be fine and Christian wouldn't be angry, but I knew deep down that he would be. It's his nature." She finishes her statement with a little too much condescension.

_Oh honey you don't know a thing about him_. "Reyna, I would appreciate if you didn't pretend to know Christian. He fucked you years ago, but I'm certain your fling was superficial."

She gapes at me before saying something I was not prepared for. "He didn't tell you about me did he? By the look on your face it's clear that he didn't. We were together for two years. I loved him. I loved every moment spent at his mercy. I loved sipping champagne while viewing the city from Escala before losing ourselves in his playroom. Life with Christian Grey was bliss. But then he decided I was too attached and he cut me loose. I know him better than you would think.

I just stare at her in shock before getting angry. "He's different now." I spit out defensively.

She laughs "Leila, was right about you. You are a naïve little girl."

Leila? What the fuck?

"Although you and Christian have a more legally binding contract, don't think he won't cut you loose eventually just like the rest of us."

Just then my phone rings and by the ringtone I know who it is. I don't break eye contact with Reyna as I answer my blackberry. "Christian-"

"Anastasia where are you right now." He yells into the phone loud enough for Reyna to hear.

"Downtown running an errand for Mia." I say calmly.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Are you asking me because you want to know, or have you already traced my cell phone and vehicle?" I blurt out.

"Anastasia, I am on my way there right now and I am going to put you over my knee as soon as I have you in the car." And without another word he hangs up.

Reyna looks proud. "Sounds like you two have such a loving bond. You're right he's not an angry man anymore. Thank you for enlightening me." She walks to the door, "Goodbye Anastasia."

No sooner am I out of the building that Christian leaps out of his car and runs over to me. "Ana why the hell are you at Reyna's office? You got mad at me for meeting with her and then you go around and do the same thing? How-"

I interrupt in a fit of rage "How what Christian? How dare I help your sister with her wedding plans? She was busy and needed me to drop off a check with Reyna. I didn't plan on staying long, but your girlfriend thought otherwise."

Christian looks at me confused "My girlfriend? Ana what is wrong with you? Reyna and I ended a long time ago, and she was hardly my girlfriend. Besides," he has picked up on how upset I am and closes the gap between us slightly, "I was ruined for all other women the moment I laid eyes on you."

I break down. "She started talking about your past and I realized I don't know anything about how you were when you were with them. She made it sound like you shared something special and then she told me how you would get tired of me and discard me like all the rest. She said that Leila was right about me, that I was naïve and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lose you Christian."

Fifty runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Anastasia how can you still think like that? Will you never see how much I love you? Are you going to be this insecure in our marriage until we're 90?"

Tears fall down my face as my husband stares at me unsure of what to do. I don't know why I'm so quick to think he'll leave me. I guess I'm just so happy I'm afraid to lose it all.

Christian gives into the silence and pulls me into a tight embrace. "Baby you will never lose me. Don't listen to her. Despite what she may think we never shared anything special. I was never interested in anything more than control and sex with any of them."

"I'm so sorry Christian I don't know why I let her make me doubt us. I just, I worry that my life is too good to be true. It's not fair that I have more than I could have ever dreamed" I sniffle.

"I know how you feel, but we can't waste time thinking like that or else we'll miss out on it all." He kisses my hair before whispering "let's go home."

I look up at my husband "Don't you have to go back to work?"

"I'll call and tell my boss that I'm taking the rest of the day off." He grins and I can't help but smile a little at his comment.

We sit in the back of the Audi SUV, my head on Christian's chest and his arm around me. "You're getting better at being understanding. Have you noticed a change over the years?" I ask curiously.

"I have. It's thanks to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You test my patience Mrs. Grey, but every time you do, I seem to get better at staying calm. I'm also not as angry as I was 5 years ago. And I can say with certainty that's all because of you as well."

"All me? Flynn will be hurt to hear that. I think he would like to take some credit." My phone rings, interrupting the conversation and a second later Christian's goes off as well. I look at the caller id. "It's Kate." I say.

Christian looks at his and raises and eyebrow. "Mine is Elliot."

We both answer our phones. "Hey Kate what's up?"

"We're getting a baby!" She screams.

"What?"

"You know how I said we were on some adoption waiting lists? Well, we've been approved and there is a mother due in 3 months!"

"Kate I'm so happy for you both. Is that why Elliot just called Christian?"

"Yes. We wanted to tell you both right away. You're together at 10:30 in the morning?" She sounds curious."

"Yeah. Long story, but we're heading home right now. Why don't you two come over tonight to celebrate? Gail can watch Ted, Phoebe, and Ava."

"Sounds perfect. Elliot says Christian just asked him, so we're all on the same page. See you at 7?"

"See you then." I hang up and Christian does as well. Looks like the family will be growing even faster than we all expected. Our twins, Mia's wedding, and Kate and Elliot's new addition will all occur in the next 3 months.

The door bell rings just before 7, but to my surprise, when I open the door Mia is standing there with tears in her eyes and a look of panic. "Mia? What's the matter? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know what to do Ana, I'm sorry but coming here seemed like the best thing to do." She sniffled out quietly.

"What happened Mia, you're worrying me." My mind goes through all the different things that could have happened. Is it Carrick or Grace? Did something happen with Andy?

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" I manage to spit out without sounding too alarmed. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant and the last thing I needed was anyone to freak me out more.

"I'm late and we are always safe, but shit like this happens regardless right? Oh god Ana I can't be a pregnant bride! How tacky is that!? And my dress! I can't wear a skin tight fitted mermaid gown with a baby bump!"

I step in before she has a full-blown panic attack. "Mia have you taken a test?"

"No, I was too afraid. Ana, what do I do?"

"I think I have a few pregnancy tests upstairs from the last time this happened to me, but Kate and Elliot are coming for dinner soon-"

"You guys are hanging out tonight?" Mia interrupts clearly offended. " Of course. I thought this would end once I was engaged, but you married couples just continue being as exclusive." Mia says before beginning to cry again.

"Mia, I had no idea you felt that way." I go to hug my sister in law. "Please don't take this personally. It is just so natural for us to double date. I mean hell, Kate and Elliot met when Christian brought him along to meet me. We've been doing this from the start."

Mia sniffles a little "I'm sorry I'm just so emotional right now. I shouldn't have said anything. I know you don't exclude me and Andy on purpose."

"Mrs. Grey?" Gail interrupts us. "I hope I'm not intruding, but your sister-in-law called to say she and her husband were going to be 30 minutes late."

"Thank you Gail. Alright Mia let's go upstairs and settle this situation once and for all."

5 minutes later Mia is sitting on a chaise in our master bedroom as we wait for the pregnancy test. "Are you ready?"

Mia takes a deep breath before nodding.

"Well, looks like your dress won't need any alterations."

Mia's face relaxes. "I'm not pregnant?"

"Nope"

"Well that's a relief!" Mia jumps up and hugs me. "Ana thank you. I was freaking out before coming here. You're the best sister a girl could ask for!"

"I'm glad I could help. And I'm glad your wedding will go on as planned without any bumps. No pun intended." I smile and she returns the look.

"Well I suppose I should go home." I walk Mia to the door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Elliot and Kate would love you to join us."

"No, I should get home to Andy."

Just then the door opens and Christian and Andy walk in.

"Hello Mrs. Grey." Christian says and kisses me on the cheek. "I was telling Andy about this great scotch I have that might be cool for his new club. We ran into each other as I was leaving work and figured he could pop on over to pick up a bottle." He looks over at his sister and raises an eyebrow. "What's Mia doing here?"

"Hey bro, thanks for the enthusiastic welcome. I was just leaving actually." Andy puts his arm around her and she looks much more at ease than when she arrived.

"No, you two should stay for dinner." Now that Andy's here I hope Mia will accept and put to rest the feeling that we don't want to spend time with her.

Andy looks down at Mia. "Sounds good to me babe. What do you want to do?"

Mia smiles sweetly at her fiancé. "Sure, I'd love to."

After everyone leaves, Christian makes his way into his study to finish looking over a proposal for work and I go upstairs to check on my babies.

Once I'm assured Teddy and Phoebe are asleep and safe, I decide to take a bath. I sit in the hot water breathing in the aroma of jasmine.

"Would you like some company Mrs. Grey?

I open my eyes to see my husband sliding his clothes off and I can't help but stare greedily at his body. "I would love some."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I awake early to Christian's cell phone buzzing. He mutters something unintelligent before releasing me from his hold and answering his cell.

"Grey. Yes. They what? You've got to be kidding me. Today? Alright, get the jet ready I'll be there in an hour."

Christian cuddles me into him and inhales deeply. "Baby, a deal at the New York office went sour and they need me there to fix things right away."

"Can I come with you?" I really don't like when Christian leaves for business.

"Ana you are due in 3 weeks. You can't fly in an airplane let alone be all the way across the country from your doctor."

I frown at my husband, but know he is right. "Okay, but please come home tonight. I don't want to spend the night without you next to me."

Christian is in and out of the shower in record time and is putting on his suit as I watch. "Let me do your tie." I mutter shyly.

"Gladly Anastasia." He comes and sits next to me on our bed. Once I finish his tie I plant a kiss on my CEO's lips and he leans into my kiss deepening it. Just as I am ready to pull him down to the bed he releases me and my inner goddess frowns.

"Ana I want to bury myself in you so much right now, but I really need to go. I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important."

I sigh. "I know. Fly safe. Call me when you land and as soon as you know how long you'll be."

"I will." And he leaves me with a quick kiss.

An hour later I am having quite an intense discussion with Teddy about the pros and cons of sailboats versus trains while Gail cooks us pancakes. Phoebe is brushing her doll's hair next to me. I love mornings like this, but they are always better when Christian is here to enjoy them with us.

"Mommy juice!" Phoebe demands in a way only a 2 year old can.

"Let me get it Ana." Gail offers.

"That's fine Gail I can get her some juice." I walk over to the refrigerator and reach for the orange juice, but as I do I feel a horrible pain and drop the carton on the floor.

"Ana are you alright?" Gail questions me before I here an 'oh dear' escape her mouth.

The carton of orange juice is laying in a puddle of what I suspect is not juice, but cause for alarm. "Gail, I think my water broke."

"I'll call an ambulance. Just wait here."

"Gail there is no need for an ambulance", but as I finish my sentence I have a contraction and scream out.

"Mommy what's happening?" Teddy sounds beyond worried and Phoebe looks like she is going to cry.

"Everything is fine sweetheart. Mommy needs to go to the hospital, and when I come back I'll be bringing your new brother and sister home with me. Right now I need you to be a big boy and take your sister into the play room okay?" My little boy nods his head and takes his sister's hand.

"Mrs. Grey the ambulance will be here in 10 minutes. Can I do anything?" I think Gail is more panicked than I am.

"Could you get my bag from my closet? It's a Louis Vuitton to the left of the door."

"Of course." Once she runs off I take a seat at the table and rub my belly. Shit. I need to call Christian. I take out my cell phone and press the speed dial. I get Christian's voicemail. Of course, he's flying he can't use his phone. Double shit. "Hey, everything is fine so don't worry, but my water broke and an ambulance will be here soon to take me to the hospital. Please hurry back." I pause not knowing what to say next. "Christian, I can't do this without you. Please get back as soon as you can. I love you."

Gail returns once I've hung up. "I've got your bag. Have you called Christian?"

"I just finished leaving him a voicemail. Gail, I need you to stay with Phoebe and Teddy."

"Ana, I think I should come with you. You shouldn't go alone. Sawyer can watch the children."

"Okay" I acquiesce.

Once at the hospital I am brought to a private suite and Dr. Greene enters looking flustered.

"Mrs. Grey I wasn't expecting you quite this early. How are you feeling?"

"I'd be feeling better if my husband wasn't on a flight to New York." I say slightly sarcastic but serious nonetheless.

She looks up from my chart with sympathy in her eyes. "Oh my, that is a bit of a problem, but we can't always control the situation. I'll do my best to control what I can and I can tell you that the babies are fine and although you are early they are fully developed."

I let out a deep breath and thank God my babies are alright. Two hours of labor later I am exhausted and wondering why Christian hasn't called. I know it takes a while to fly to New York, but I'm growing impatient for his flight to land so he can turn his ass back to Seattle.

Gail walks into the room with her cell in her hand. "Ana, I just tried Taylor, but still no answer."

"Thanks Gail. I appreciate you being here with me."

"Of course Ana. I never had any children of my own and I hope you don't mind me saying that I consider you family and am glad to be here."

I start tearing up a little. "You are family Gail. Both you and Taylor." Just then my phone rings Christian's special ring tone. _Halleluiah! _"Christian!"

"Ana. Are you alright? What's been happening?" He sounds frantic and I can tell that the loss of control is doing a number on his composure.

"I'm fine. I'm at the hospital and Gail is with me. Sawyer is at home with the kids. Did you just land?"

"Thank god you're alright. Yes we just landed and we're taking off back to Seattle as soon as the runway is clear."

"Christian, I'm so worried you won't make it back in time. I can't do this without you holding my hand. I need you."

"Anastasia Grey you can do anything. You are my amazing beautiful wife, and I will do everything within my power to get back in time, but if I don't you can do this. I know you can."

I'm fighting back tears. "I don't want to though. I want our babies to enter into the world with you by my side."

"Me too baby. We're about to taxi off. I need to turn my phone off, but stay strong and I will see you in a few hours. I love you so much Ana."

"I love you too." Is all I can say before another contraction hits me and I drop my phone. Christian is yelling through the phone but all I can do is focus on the contraction.

Gail comes to my side and takes my hand in one of hers and my phone in the other. "Mr. Grey Ana is fine, she is just having a contraction. I will take good care of her until you return. Of course. Goodbye."

I try to think about something happy to take my mind off the situation at hand and my thoughts drift to my wedding day almost 5 years ago now.

_"See you up there, Steele." Kate says before making her way to the aisle. _

_I can't believe this day is finally here. I've dreamed about marrying my true love since I was little, but I never thought it would be this amazing. If I went back and showed high school Ana a picture of my soon to be husband, and told her he is who she will marry at the age of 22, she wouldn't believe it for one second. I still don't believe it sometimes._

_Ray takes my arm in his and looks down at me wistfully. "Ready Annie?"_

_I take a deep breath. "Ready."_

_A beautiful piano melody begins to play and as I look up the aisle, I see Christian staring at me with a look of bliss on his perfect face. I'm sure my face mirrors his. All eyes are on me but my eyes are trained on my fifty. _

_I'm vaguely aware as the ceremony proceeds, but I'm just counting the seconds until I am Mrs. Anastasia Grey and I get to kiss my husband. Finally I hear "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."Christian puts his hand on my waist and pulls me to him before leaning down and kissing me like he's never kissed me before. He pulls away too quickly for my liking and seeing my disappointment whispers, "any longer and I would have taken you in front of our friends, family, and reverend Walsh."_

_I just grin at my husband and whisper back, "I'm not opposed."_

_Christian just looks at me carnally. "Later, Anastasia. That's a promise." _

_Our guests begin applauding and we descend the aisle hand in hand._

_At the reception we mingle with guests but Christian doesn't leave my side. I see Elliot approach us and smile._

_"Hey sis" He winks and picks me up in a bear hug. Christian frowns, but Elliot doesn't notice. "Congrats little bro. I still can't believe you got married. I was so sure you were gay, but I guess not." _

_Elliot is smiling obviously enjoying the joke, but I decide to come to my husband's defense and give Elliot a run for his money. "Elliot," I look him in the eyes and state as seductively as I can, "I can assure you he is definitely not gay."_

_Elliot's face drops for a moment. I think, he is purely shocked that someone came up with a come back to his playful jokes. A giant grin replaces the look as he turns to Christian before opening his mouth again. "I like her bro. Family events are going to be a hell of a lot more fun from now on."_

_"There you are!" Kate glides over to us and puts her arms around her man. _

_Seeing them together, I can't help but think our roles will be reversed in the near future. _

I'm snapped out of my reverie by Dr. Greene. "Mrs. Grey you're fully dilated. These babies are coming soon. Have you heard from your husband?"

It takes me a few moments before managing to give a short answer "no, I haven't" and then tears start to well in my eyes and the dam breaks. Gail puts her magazine down, walks over to me, and begins rubbing my back gently as I cry.

Dr. Greene looks like she is not sure what to do. "Mrs. Grey, I know this is a difficult time but I need you to stay strong for me."

Can I do that? Loving Christian over these past years has made me a much stronger person, but I really need him here for this. I really want him here for this. A contraction hits me and everyone begins scattering around the room.

Dr Greene begins giving orders and looks at me with her no nonsense face. "Ana, I'm going to need you to push soon."

"No," I whimper, "Christian isn't here yet."

"I know Ana, but we need to do this. You want your babies to be healthy right?"

I nod.

"Then you're going to have to push. Everything is going to be fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

CPOV

The moment the jet lands, I turn my cell phone on and see I have a voicemail from Gail. I enter my password and hear my housekeeper's voice full of joy. "Congratulations Mr. Grey. Ana just delivered a healthy boy and girl and she is doing fine. She's sleeping now and I'm staring at the babies from outside the nursery. They're both so beautiful. I'll see you when you arrive."

I just sit there with my blackberry in my hand. Taylor interrupts my thoughts with a formal "Sir. Is everything alright?"

"I missed it. Ana is fine. The babies are healthy. But I missed it. I'm the worst husband and father. I missed my children's birth because I was working."

"Sir, you couldn't have know this would happen."

"I should have been prepared for this. Why did I leave her this morning?" It's more of a rhetorical question and Taylor understands.

"To the hospital?" my head security guard questions.

"Yes, and hurry."

I run into the hospital after Taylor drops me off at the entrance. After a nurse tells me which room Ana is in I take off again running faster than before. I open the door and see my wife sleeping soundly in the room. Gail is sitting with her and as soon as she sees me, she gets up.

"Mr. Grey. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Gail." I pause. "For everything. Thank you for being here with her."

"It's my pleasure Mr. Grey." With that, she leaves.

I walk to Ana's bed and stare at my wife for a moment. I am one lucky bastard. Even now, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I pull up a chair and tuck her hair behind her ear. She stirs and I am faced with those adoring blue eyes I love so much.

"Christian." She says my name in relief.

"Hey baby. I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you. Can you ever forgive me?"

She just pulls my face to hers and she claims my lips. Pulling me close and gripping me tightly I reciprocate the much needed contact and know I'm forgiven.

"Have you seen them yet?" she looks so proud at this moment.

"No, I came straight here."

"They are perfect. Even after Teddy and Phoebe I'm still in awe of how precious they are after they're born."

"I can't wait." I kiss her. "Go back to sleep Ana. I'll go see them after I know you are getting some rest."

She just smiles and closes her eyes. Within a minute, she is sleeping peacefully and I make my way to the nursery.

I scan the cradles and then I see them, one in blue and one in pink. The names we chose printed for the world to see: Eli Grey and Lily Grey. Ana was right. They are perfect. I don't know how long I stare at them sleeping, but I am suspended in this perfect moment and I don't want it to end. My life has changed so dramatically from the moment Ana stumbled into my office, and I can't imagine how deprived my life would be if we had never met. And with that thought, I decide to return to my wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's been a six months since we welcomed Eli and Lily into the world. Time has flown by, probably because of how little sleep we've been getting. I have yet to go back to work, and although I try doing some things from home, taking care of four small children under the age of 5 has my time 100% booked.

After dinner and some family time, Christian and I put Eli and Lily in their cribs and then bring Phoebe into Teddy's room for a bedtime story. Phoebe was out for the count in record time, so once Teddy was asleep Christian carried her to her room. I went straight to our bedroom and collapsed onto our bed.

I don't hear Christian come into the room, but soon he joins me. He kisses my forehead and cuddles into me. "Tired Mrs. Grey?"

"I think so. I can't remember what it feels like to not be tired, so my reference point is blurry."

"I told you we should hire some help. I worry that you are working too hard."

I sigh. "Christian I don't want to pay people to raise our kids for us. I can do this."

Christian is obviously frustrated having the same conversation we've had over the last few months. "Ana, I know you are more than capable, but it would be so much easier on you if you had some help. I'm not saying go back to work and only see the kids on the weekends -"

I cut him off angrily. "Right, because having two parents who do that would be too much for them to handle."

"Is that what you think I do? Ana, all I do is think about you and the kids while I'm at work. I leave no later than 5:00 so that I can be home for dinner and spend time with them. I am here for bedtime unless traveling. You knew when you married me that I have a business to run and I can't just drop everything and stay at home all day."

"What, like me?" I am so tired and dealing with my CEO right now it's exhausting.

Angry Christian makes an appearance into the conversation "What is up with you Ana? I don't know what you want from me. What is the point of this conversation? I just want you to be happy. I want you to be able to rest and pass off some of the responsibility. I want to spend time with you at night instead of watching you pass out from exhaustion at 9:00pm."

"So you want our children raised by a stranger so you have more time to fuck me? Well why didn't you say so?" I throw off the covers and straddle my husband, but he picks me up and places me back on my side of the bed, before getting up.

"Ana if you think that's what I want then we are done talking for tonight. I'm going to sleep in the guest room. Let me know if you want to have a real conversation about whatever is bothering you.

I watch 50 storm out of our cavernous bedroom and just sit on our bed. What is bothering me? Deep down I know, but I don't want to admit it. Tears start to fall and I feel horrible. I took out my anger on my husband who was just trying to help. I better go find him.

I slowly walk to the guest bedroom but it's empty. I suppose it is only 9:30. Christian probably isn't tired. I continue down the grand staircase and see the light on in Christian's study. I take a deep breath and gently knock on the door before entering. A pair of stormy grey eyes are looking at me and I know I have to make the first move.

"Hey." I say, unsure of myself.

"Hey." Christian repeats my word back to me.

The tear ducts open up again and I start talking "I'm so sorry Christian. You didn't deserve that and I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so unsure of myself right now and I just took it out on you." He doesn't look angry, so I walk to his desk and place my hands on his beautiful face. "Please forgive me?"

He looks into my eyes then pulls me into his lap and says "Of course."

I sit on his lap crying until I'm out of tears.

"So are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?"

"I don't think I can continue to work. I love Grey Publishing, but I love our children more and now with four of them to look after I really don't think I can commit myself to a career without compromising my role as a mother.

"Are you okay with that? I don't want you to give up your career and end up resenting that decision."

"I think this is what I want. I will miss working in publishing, but this situation is what it is and I would be unhappy with myself if I wasn't there for our children. And you're right Christian, I knew you were dedicated to your company and I support you 100 percent, but Ted, Phoebe, Eli, and Lily need one parent who can be there for them no matter what. I don't want to be in a position where I have to go away for work and I miss out on something important."

Fifty stiffens and grips me tighter.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"That is what I did." He chokes out the words and I'm confused.

"What is what you did?"

"I had to go away for work and I missed Eli and Lily's birth. I abandoned you in such an important time and I wasn't there for my family."

Shit. I didn't even realize what I was saying. "Christian, I didn't mean it like that. You didn't abandon us. You were trying to balance both your role as CEO and role as husband and some uncontrollable circumstances got in the way. You can't control everything and there will be days when work will interfere with our family, but that is who you are. You are an exceptional CEO, father, and husband and we won't blame you if occasionally work comes first."

Christian loosens his grip on me and I think he is fine.

"By giving up my career, collectively we'll be able to give our kids all the love and attention they deserve without running ourselves into the ground. This is what I want. It was a hard decision, but I know now that this is what I want to do."

"Are you sure?" He questions still shaken.

"Yes." I stare into my favorite shade of grey and then kiss my husband chastely. "Now let's go to bed. All this talking has woke me up a little…I think I might need something to make me more tired before bed."

Fifty's unsure look turns to a grin. "I think I have just the thing you need, baby."

"I was hoping so. Let's go to bed Mr. Grey."


	16. Chapter 16

Just a short chapter to wrap it all up. I decided to end the story. I hope you readers enjoyed it.

Chapter 16

I wake up and look to my right. Christian is fast asleep which isn't common. Last night's activities must have worn him out. The baby monitor is silent, so I decide to just enjoy this moment of tranquility.

Since resigning from Grey Publishing, I've been under much less pressure and I've just been enjoying time at home. It was easier than I thought. Christian had an expert recruiter find my replacement within days of me making my decision to leave. I'll remain a stockholder, but I no longer have any responsibilities.

Today the family is coming over for dinner. Mia and Andy waited a few months to take their honeymoon and just returned. Kate and Elliot have been busy with their new addition Nathan, so this will be a much-needed reunion. I am so blessed with this big happy family.

Christian rustles and meets my eyes with his. "Good morning baby."

I smile. "It's always a good morning when I wake up next to you." I lean over and kiss my husband, and within minutes, we are lost in each other.


End file.
